Update 1.9/build 2
The second Beta related to Update 1.9 aka 1.9.0.2 was released on November 28, 2018. See changelog Experimental Gameplay (Only available when Experimental Gameplay is enabled in world settings) *Cartography Table *Fletching Table *Grindstone *Bell *Barrel *Smithing Table *Smoker *Blast Furnace *Lantern *Cauldrons can now be used to hold Lava. *Added tags - custom tags can be applied to entities and players to create more flexible selector groupings. *Added "has_tag" filter in components to allow checks to see if an entity has a specified tag. *Autocomplete can be used for Tags. *The number of commands run through functions can be limited with a new gamerule (default 10k) to limit performance issues. *Functions can now be run every tick creating an update loop. *New feedback button in pause menu - shows links to the Minecraft feedback site, MoJira bug tracker, and Mojang support *How to Play button is now visible from the in-game settings menu. Changes *Changed default Sign text colour back to black. *Sign variants are now grouped in their own inventory category. *Players can now join and play games with a minor version mismatch (MCPE-38945) Fixes *Shulker Boxes in item frames no longer cause the game to crash. *Fixed an issue with wrong items showing in partnered server stores. *Corrected the head size of Baby Zombies. *Fixed a crash that could occur when Pistons pushed blocks. *Fixed a crash that could happen when suspending and resuming the game. *Improved the error messages that previously stated the player didn't have a licence for the game. *Fixed the positioning of the Snow Golem’s arms. *Pandas now stop eating when set on Fire. *Fixed a crash that occurred when resuming the game on Android. *Fixed mouse selection issues when clicking items or text boxes (MCPE-39283). *Fixed an issue with end gateway portals which could generate too closely, preventing travel back to the main island. *Slimes will once again spawn in slime chunks as expected (MCPE-38388). *Endermen now make the scream sound when angered (MCPE-26719). *Phantoms now drop Phantom Membranes correctly if killed with a fire aspect Sword (MCPE-38493). *Auto-jump now works when trying to walk through Scaffolding (MCPE-38342). *Scaffolding can now be placed on Glass. *More blocks can be placed on scaffolding including Mob Heads and Flower Pots (MCPE-38942). *Horizontal flowing Water will no longer turn into Bubble Columns over Soul Sand. *Fixed a crash that could occur when removing Gear VR headset during gameplay. *Fixed a crash that occasionally happens when resuming the game. *Fixed leg geometry for one-legged characters in various Skin Packs. *Fixed a crash that could occur when quickly signing in and out of Xbox Live. *Dragons Breath can now be quickly collected reliably in multiplayer games (MCPE-37815). *Pandas now panic when set on fire. *Animation and sounds can now be heard and seen when Pillagers charge their Crossbows (MCPE-39095). *Cobblestone Stairs are generated in Jungle Temples and Villages instead of Stone (MCPE-39102). *Lit Furnaces now show correctly when copied using Ctrl + Pickblock. *Custom modal forms now support two lines again (MCPE-38705). *Special characters now display correctly when using the "/say" command. *Touch controls now work correctly with Scaffolding when using the 'swap jump and sneak' setting (MCPE-38063). *Particles produced by Witches are now purple rather than black (MCPE-30234). *Slabs are no longer labelled "half slabs" in the creative inventory (MCPE-32542). *Scaffolding textures no longer z-fight with Leaves (MCPE-38375). *Mobs in Boats no longer shake when trying to turn to look at the player. *Bubble Columns no longer extend up above the surface of the Water (MCPE-39085). *Fixed an issue with items being repeatedly dropped from the hotbar on touchscreen devices (MCPE-15010). *Breaking smooth Stone no longer drops Cobblestone (MCPE-39164). *Doors no longer drop as two items when broken (MCPE-39165). *Fixed the scaling of the Mojang splash screen when resuming a split screen game. *Fixed Ghast projectile firing animation. *Commands from Command Blocks no longer extend to other dimensions (This fix won't affect existing command blocks) (MCPE-33892). *Fixed a bug where the game could become unresponsive after being disconnected from a multiplayer game. *Fixed a crash issue on Xbox One. *Worlds no longer become stuck in offline mode after toggling the multiplayer option (MCPE-39194). *Slabs can be correctly placed on top of each other again after reloading the world (MCPE-39067). *Changing game mode and reloading a world no longer removes resource packs. *Fixed the arm position for mobs in the Mutant Battle Arena Marketplace pack. Category:Beta